Gym Class
by Yugi16dm
Summary: It's a typical day at school. At least it was until Kaiba invited Joey and his friends to his Christmas party, finds Joey a date, and plays in a team with him! Why is Kaiba doing this? And more importantly, what is he planning next?


**Gym Class**

It was 10:15am on a wintery Thursday morning and twenty-six 12th graders were reluctantly heading to their gym class. In this bunch of students were Joey, Ryou, Bakura, Kaiba, and Atem. The others either had gym a different period, or already took the class and didn't have to this year. Yugi had taken it during his freshman year along with Anzu. Yugi wasn't a friend with Joey or Tristan yet back then. Of course, since he and Anzu are childhood friends, they took the class together. Plus, it was their first year in high school and the only people they knew were each other.

Miho transferred into the school when they were all sophomores so that's when Tristan switched into Gym. Marik, Malik, and Duke transferred during their Junior years and all took Gym together. Joey didn't like Gym very much so he avoided it, even though you'd think that because he's so active, he would've liked it; Ryou and Bakura transferred at the end of their Junior year so they weren't able to take Gym until now. As for Atem, well he just got his own body so he has to take four years worth of high school classes in a year—talk about intense. Oh, and Kaiba, well Kaiba hasn't had time to take the class, not that he's wanted to.

Seto Kaiba, like Joey, avoided gym class. Why should he change into some unwanted, unnecessary clothes for an hour just so he can get all sweaty and then have to expose himself later on in the shower? Please, if he wanted to show everyone what he looked like without his clothes, he would run naked through the school hallways like a stupid idiot. Besides, he isn't a fan of looking awkward. Kaiba relies on his appearance and reputation just as much as a flower relies on photosynthesis.

Joey and Ryou were walking into the large gym when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the class. They separated, Ryou walking towards Bakura and Joey towards Atem. "Hey man." He said to him.

"Hello. Are you ready to play some softball?" Atem asked Joey. Joey sighed and said, "Is that what we're doin' today?" Atem nodded. Everyone knew Joey hated softball. It wasn't that he was a bad player or anything; it was that somehow he always ended up on the same team as Kaiba and he got frustrated each time Kaiba never paid attention or bothered to participate.

At that time, their gym teacher came out of his office saying, "In your lines!" Everyone got in a single line, side by side, according to name order. Joey was the very last person since his last name was Wheeler. The teacher, Mr. Heihachi, who also happened to be the Varsity Baseball coach for the school, started going through roll call. After he was finished writing down who was absent, he sent them to the locker rooms to change into their gym clothes.

Joey, Atem and Ryou all had lockers near each other. Bakura and Kaiba had lockers opposite each other in another area. Joey sometimes would get embarrassed changing in front of his friends, but he wasn't too sure why. They were all guys and it's not like they stripped completely naked. He just felt that way sometimes. He felt like someone was inspecting his body. Oh well, that's high school for ya. Anyways, when everyone came out of the locker rooms, the teacher sent them to run three laps around the entire gym and then to do some stretches. After everyone came out and did what they were told, they waited for Mr. Heihachi to tell them what to do.

"There has been a change of plans." He began. You could barely hear Joey's "Yes!" behind the teacher.  
"Instead of softball, today we're going to have a free day. But..." He said louder, because every one had already started to sit on the floor. "....if everyone just sits around, I'll give you all zeros. There are basketballs, soccer balls, and volleyballs for everyone. I want everyone doing something other than sitting around. If you want to talk, you can do it while walking some laps around the gym."

He said and everyone went either to get a ball, or to start walking. Joey ran to get a basketball and picked out a basketball hoop. "Hey, Atem! Ryou! Bakura!" He yelled, "Ya wanna play some two on two?" He waited, holding the ball under his arm. Seconds later, he smiled at their answers.

They all said "Sure" in unison. The teams were automatic: Ryou and Joey vs Bakura and Atem. Both teams were evenly matched, and they played well together as teams. Ever since Atem had gotten his own body, Joey had gone over to Yugi's house and asked to play some basketball together. Of course Yugi ended up watching Joey and his yami playing each other since Yugi wouldn't be able to throw the ball high enough anyway. They began their game.

Pretty soon, everyone was watching, including the teacher. The score was pretty close. It was J&R 34, A&B 31 by the time it was almost time to pack up. A lot of the girls were rooting Joey and Ryou on. Kaiba was also watching. Actually, it was more like he was studying, studying the players that is. Kaiba wasn't very good at the _game _of basketball, especially when it came to teamwork, but he was a good aimer. Throw him a ball and he can shoot and make it even if he hadn't been looking at the hoop first. Kaiba wasn't really into gym class but he did like Basketball somewhat.

Ten minutes later, the teacher was forced to end their game so they'd have time to shower and change. The absolute final score at that time was J&R 46, A&B 45, talk about close. "Yeah!" Joey and Ryou yelled together, punching into the air.

"That was very good, boys, you should try out for the basketball team next semester, all four of you." Mr. Heihachi said after they came out of the locker rooms.  
"I'm not" Ryou answered.  
"Me neither." Said Atem.  
"You know I won't." Bakura said.  
They all stared at Joey. He looked back with 'what?' written all over his expression.  
"What about you, Joey? Are you going to try out?" Ryou asked.  
"I dunno, maybe. It depends on how I feel about it." Joey stated. They all heard the bell ring and so they headed to their respective lockers.

The next day in gym class, they had a substitute teacher, Ms. Takane. She was neither short nor tall, had straight black hair tied into a pony tail, and was wearing a white tank top and some tight blue jean Capri's. Today, everyone was in the gym before the bell rang. Joey was talking with Atem and Bakura. Ryou was absent.

When the bell rang, Ms. Takane immediately began taking roll. "Alright, listen up!" She yelled over the talking. "Since Mr. Heihachi isn't here today, and he didn't have any plans for you, I'll just let you do whatever. My understanding is that you did this yesterday so you should know the drill: no sitting around. I'll get the balls out." And she headed to the ball room.

After everyone had what they wanted and Joey once again got a basketball and called Atem and Bakura, they stood there looking at each other.  
"Whatta we do? Ryou aint here." Joey states.  
"Find someone else." Bakura says and starts to scope the room. "What about him?" He points to a tall guy who looked he was a baseball player.  
"Nah." Joey says. "He's aint inta basketball." Then, unable to think of anyone else, Joey walks over to a certain brunet who'd been walking around the gym reading a book.  
"Kaiba." He says, trying to keep pace with said boy.  
"What do you want, Mutt?" Kaiba says without looking away from his book.

Joey ignores the comment and says, "Play with us? Ryou aint here ta play with me against Atem and Bakura and you're the only person I can think of."  
"Why would I want to play basketball with _you_? Why don't you ask Mako? I'm sure he'll take a moment away from his precious ocean to play with you." Kaiba says, still not looking away from the book.

Joey stopped in front of Kaiba and pulled his book down, making the brunet scowl. "I need _you_, man! Mako don't even know how ta play basketball and at least you can throw a good shot. I know you aint inta teamin' up, but you won't have ta do anything if ya don't wanna. I'll play and when I can, I'll throw ya the ball and you can shoot. All ya gotta do is get inta a good position to be able ta catch the fuckin' ball." Joey said. After a minute or so, Kaiba finally, but reluctantly, agreed to the conditions.

"Wow, he actually got him to play." Bakura said to Atem. They got into their teams, began the game normally, and played. Joey and Kaiba did exactly what was planned. Joey fought off Atem while Kaiba moved around to try and get the ball when Joey passed it, and when he did get it, he shot and made it. After a while, Kaiba seemed to finally understand the game and started playing himself. He didn't even mind the 'teamwork' part of the game.

Not long after, the score was J&K 41, A&B 28. Joey realized he was having more fun playing with Kaiba than he did with Ryou. They actually smiled at each other a couple of times when Kaiba made the ball through the hoop. Ms. Takane checked the clock and had everyone pack up and get changed and what not (her exact words). In the locker room, Kaiba got in the shower since he'd actually sweated a little and soon put his regular clothes back on. He'd enjoyed himself today. For once, he'd had some fun and it didn't look too weird that he was smiling and acting normally. He even started to wonder if he'd be able to get the guys to hang out with him after school.

No matter how much he told himself that he's too good for these people, he had to admit it was nice having someone to talk to other than his associates at work. Sometimes even Seto Kaiba hated being alone. He decided to ask them while they were all still in the locker room together rather than ask them separately, in front of practically the entire school. He didn't like to repeat himself. He walked over to the area where Joey's, Atem's, and Ryou's lockers were. He saw Bakura walk over and so he began to think about how to say it.

"Hey, Kaiba." Joey said when he saw him. "Awesome game, huh?"  
"Of course, it was because _I_ was playing." Kaiba said sarcastically, but at the same time he really meant it. They all laughed.  
"Hey..." Kaiba began, "were you guys planning anything tonight? I was thinking about throwing a Christmas party and it wouldn't be one without you guys."  
"Really?! That'd be cool, Kaiba!" Joey said. "When can we come over?"  
"Well, I get out of work at 4 o'clock and I'd have to get some food and decorations so it'd probably start at around 6. Bring whoever you want."  
"Can we bring Yugi, Anzu, Tristan...." Atem started to ask.

"Yes," Kaiba interrupted. "anyone. You might want to bring dates because you'll get lonely if my party interests your friends more than yourself." Kaiba smirked, but was actually joking. No one knew so they took him seriously. The brunet turned to Joey and whispered, "I'm not expecting you to even have a date of any kind. Unless you have a bitch that'll agree to accompany you. Of course, by 'bitch' I mean a female dog."

Joey whispered back, "How can ya possibly go from nice and smiley, ta ass and pissy in less than ten seconds?"  
"It was a joke, Wheeler, deal with it. And I was trying to be nice because you probably won't have a date, but never mind now." Kaiba said.  
Joey pouted, knowing all too well that Kaiba was right. He didn't think he could get a date even if he tried. Anzu was sure to go with either Yugi or Atem; Miho was sure to go with Tristan, and Mai wasn't even in the same country as him right now, so no go there.... _How can I possibly find a date before 6 o'clock?!?!  
_Kaiba watched Joey's internal struggle and started laughing. Everyone looked at him. "Uhh... why are ya laughin', Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"You should've seen your face right then. You looked like you were trying to push something out!" Kaiba yelled over his laughter. After it subsides and he regains his controlled self, he says, "I can have a _friend_ go to my party with you, Wheeler. She's pretty nice. I think you'll like her."

"Well, it aint everyday ya see Seto Kaiba set someone up with someone else, especially me, so that'll have ta do!" Joey said happily. The bell rang telling everyone they can leave to lunch.  
After school Kaiba heads to Kaiba Corp while the rest of the gang heads excitedly to the mall.  
"I can't believe he actually invited us to his Christmas party." Tristan says.  
"I can't believe he's throwing a party period." Duke said.

When Kaiba arrived at his company, he went straight to the top floor and into his enormous office. He sat at his desk and began to work. At about 3:52pm, he remembered his promise to 'Mutt' and put his secretary on his speakerphone.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" she answered.  
"Naomi, do you have any plans for tonight?" Kaiba asked.  
She took a while to answer, but said, "No, sir, I don't. Why?"  
"Would you like to come to my private Christmas party with a _friend_ of mine? He needs someone to go with and I told him you could go."  
"Of course I'll go, Mr. Kaiba, but when is it? And where?" She asked.

"The party is at 6 and it's at my mansion; I know you get out at 4:30 so you'll have time. Make sure you don't act too mature." Naomi could hear Kaiba's smile in his voice. "You're the same age as I am and you work here so I know you're very mature, but Joey would freak out if I told him I had one of my employees go with him. He'd think he's going with a 40-year old." Kaiba stated.  
"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Kaiba." She said and clicked off the speakerphone.  
He looked at his watch and soon got up and headed towards the door.

He went to his home and ordered his staff to decorate the mansion in a Christmas-y manner and his cook to prepare food for a party. They all complied without questioning him, which he was sure they wanted to. They all knew this never happened at his home. Then, Kaiba went upstairs to his room and picked out some clothes for himself. He then went to his office, sat at his desk and started calling all the people he thought were okay enough to be present at this party and made sure they'd come. Kaiba did not want only a few people. 50 people or more would do. If he's going to have a party in a house as big as his then he's going to make sure there isn't too much empty space.

Mokuba came into the office and asked, "Hey, Big Bro, what's going on? All the servants are putting Christmas decorations all over the place downstairs. Either they don't care if they get fired anymore, or you told them to do it."

"Mokuba, not now, I'm making some phone calls." Kaiba said.  
"But—" Mokuba began.  
"I told them to because I'm throwing a Christmas party. Go prepare an outfit for yourself or something."  
Mokuba's eyes lit up. "A party! Can I bring a friend. Only one? Please??"  
"Fine." Mokuba thanked him and ran out of the office. Kaiba simply watched him leave.

After he finished calling everyone he could think of, he looked at the clock and noted it was 5:30pm. He went to take a shower and got dressed. He made sure his hair wasn't too unaided and that he put on his 'special occasion' cologne (so Mokuba called it). At 6:05pm, he heard his doorbell ring and his butler answer. Ten minutes later, Kaiba walked slowly down the stairs as he noted all the people who had arrived so far. Yugi and Atem were there, as well as Anzu, Miho, Tristan, and Duke, along with some of the people he'd invited as fillers.

He walked over to Atem and Yugi. "Hello, Yugi." He said.

"Oh, hey Kaiba. You've got a big house." Yugi stated.  
"Is Mutt here yet? Naomi could arrive any second."  
"Is that who you asked to come with him?" Atem asked before Yugi could say anything about Kaiba calling Joey a mutt.

Kaiba answered, "Yeah. At least she's not here yet or she'd feel lonely. She's the same age as I am, but she goes to _the other high school_. She's pretty nice, though. Don't tell Wheeler, but she's one of my employees." Kaiba watched as they nodded and then scoped the room for either of the two.

Soon enough, Joey appeared behind him and said, "Hello!" Joey was wearing a white long-sleeved button-down shirt under a tan jacket and some tan pants. Kaiba thought he looked pretty decent for who it was. "Where've you been? Don't answer that; Naomi might be wearing what she wore to the Christmas party for the Kaiba Corp employees last week so she'll be in a long, strapless light blue dress with a low-cut back. Her curly brown hair will be down." "'Kay." Joey said back.

Five minutes later, Kaiba found Naomi next to the staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms. She was wearing exactly what Kaiba had told Joey. "Hey, I've been looking all over for you. This is Joey Wheeler, the one I told you about." Kaiba pushed Joey in front of him and left.

"Hi. I'm Naomi" She said to Joey while shaking his hand. Joey watched Kaiba leave in the corner of his eye.  
"Hey." Joey smiled awkwardly.  
They stood in silence for almost two minutes. Suddenly, Naomi says "Would you like to dance or something?"  
"Alright." Joey says. They go to the spot where a couple of people were dancing and dance for a good fifteen minutes.

"So, Kaiba, who did you bring as a date?" Bakura asks. Kaiba, who had been watching Joey and Naomi, didn't even hear him. "Kaiba?" Bakura repeated. He looked at him and followed his gaze. Bakura smirked thinking the most messed up thing possible. He walked over to where Joey and Naomi were and started dancing with them. Not long after, Joey had walked away and Bakura ended up dancing with Naomi. Kaiba realized Joey was walking towards him.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked him. Joey reached him and stood next to him watching the two dancers.

"Bakura stole her, not that I'm complainin'." Kaiba raised his brow and gave him a weird look. Joey saw it and said,  
"I mean cuz I didn't wanna dance anymore. I like her, but she looked like she wanted ta dance all night." Joey smiles apologetically.  
"That's because she probably _was_ planning on dancing all night long." Kaiba told him. "Anyway, I was thinking...." Kaiba began to say, "you guys will probably be too tired to make it home so..."  
"We can spend the night here?!" Joey finished for him. Kaiba nodded. "Sweet!"

At around 9:45pm, everyone started to leave little by little. The people that remained were Joey, Atem, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Tristan, Serenity (much to Joey's surprise that she was even there), Naomi, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Mokuba (of course), Mokuba's friend Yuna, some people from Kaiba's work, and Kaiba himself. At five 'til 10, Ishizu, Marik, Malik, Serenity (at Joey's insistence), Yuna, and the rest of the people from Kaiba Corp, left. So now the people that were there were Joey, Kaiba, Yugi, Atem, Anzu, Tristan, Bakura, Ryou, and Naomi.

Naomi walked up to where Joey and Kaiba were sitting and said, "I've had fun today, Mr. Kaiba. Thank you for inviting me." She turned to Joey. "It's been nice meeting you; maybe we can hang out some time." She smiled happily.

"Anytime." Joey said simply. It was all he could say without sounding hung up. After she left, Joey turned to Kaiba and said, "I think someone........... spiked the punch." That was all he could say before he fell asleep on top of Kaiba and his head landed in his lap. Kaiba stared down with annoyance.

"If you fall asleep while you're drunk, you can have a concussion." Kaiba says and slaps Joey so he'll wake up.  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Joey yelled.  
"Woke you up, didn't it? You can't sleep on me. I'll bring you to a room; you're far too drunk to make it up the stairs by yourself." He said and lifted Joey to his feet.  
"Thanks Kaiba." Joey muttered.  
"No problem" Kaiba answered. "Just don't throw up on me." Kaiba directed him to the doorway that led to the staircase, but turned around rapidly (causing Joey to get dizzy) when Bakura shouted.  
"STOP!" Everyone flinched and looked irritatedly at Bakura.

"What?!" Kaiba yelled back. He was annoyed that Bakura had practically given him a headache just by opening his mouth. The annoyance fell when he saw the look on Bakura's face. He was smirking darkly; it was the smirk you so often found on Kaiba's face. Suddenly, he began to laugh. Everyone was curious now.

_What the hell is wrong with Bakura?_ Kaiba thought.

"Kaiba..." Bakura began, "Joey..." he started walking towards them. "Look above you." Kaiba suddenly felt sick. He slowly looked above his and Joey's heads to find what he avoided all night and dreaded. There was mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorframe. Joey, who was wondering why they'd stopped, followed Kaiba's gaze to find the mistletoe above them too.  
"Come on, the more you put off, the harder it's gonna be." Bakura taunted and smirked. Kaiba looked at him vengefully.  
"Bakura, I'm bringing Mutt to his room and then I'll come down here and beat the shit out of you, deal?"

Then, unexpectedly, Ryou said, "Kaiba, just do it. It's not like we're going to make a big deal out of the fact that you two kissed. It was because of the mistletoe; it's not like you guys actually _like_ each other. Everyone knows it's the complete opposite." Kaiba thought, _you're making a big deal out of it right now, aren't you?_

Joey looked at Kaiba after dazedly staring at the mistletoe and said, "What the hell." He pulled Kaiba's face towards him and kissed him. It wasn't a one-second kiss either. Because Joey was drunk, he had no idea what he was doing, so he just kissed. Kaiba struggled to get free, but to no avail. Somehow Joey had gotten a strong hold on him. Everyone stared with their jaws dropped. Who would've thought that _Joey_ would've been the one who began it? Now, they're just glued to each other.

"...dude, that is _so_ messed up." Tristan says. "Bakura, Joey's drunk, why'd you have to point the mistletoe out?"  
"Because I have a theory" Bakura answered with a smirk and went over to the two kissing under the mistletoe. He grabbed Kaiba's hair in one hand, and Joey's hair with the other and pulled them apart.  
"If you guys wanna find a room, there are plenty upstairs." He said to them. "And by the way, it was _I_ who spiked the punch."

Kaiba was (for the first time) disoriented. Despite him not wanting to kiss Joey whatsoever, he had started to get into the kiss and was returning Joey's questionable passion in the kiss. Bakura saw the look that said 'why the hell did you separate us, you bastard?' in Kaiba's eyes and started laughing. "I think they enjoyed that, guys." Everyone simply went back to their former conversations, trying to block out what had just happened, allowing Kaiba to slip out and carry Joey up the stairs and into an empty guest room.

Kaiba placed Joey next to the bed and was about to leave when he felt an arm around his waist. When Joey tumbled into the bed, he took Kaiba with him. Kaiba was surprised at the force he felt. _What the hell?!_ Kaiba thought as he lay there, face inches away from Joey's. He suddenly remembered the kiss under the mistletoe with Joey. A light blush began to show on his face. _I have to be honest with myself, that kiss was actually really interesting._ Minutes after, Kaiba found himself playing with a strand of Joey's hair.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm laying in one of my guest room's beds with none other than Joey Wheeler._ Kaiba made to get up but realized Joey's strong hold on him, despite being asleep. But this time, he didn't make excuses why he couldn't get out. He forced his way away from Joey and the bed, causing him to drag said blond onto the floor. _Damn!_ Kaiba thought. Kaiba picked Joey back up and laid him back on the bed, when Joey opens his eyes.

"Ahh!" He screamed, seeing how close Kaiba was to his face. Kaiba jumped back.  
"Kaiba, what the hell?! Why are ya so damn close ta me?!" Joey asked.  
"I was laying you back in your bed, you fell out." He answered as if Joey should've known that.  
It took a moment for Joey to hear his words. "Oh... well, next time, try not ta get your face too close like that. For a second I thought ya were goin' ta kiss me!"  
Kaiba looked to the side, remembering their kiss. Then, he realized something.  
"'Next time'? Are you planning to fall out of the bed again, Mutt?"  
Joey answered, "No one can really plan that unless they do it on purpose."

"So you fell on purpose? You _wanted _me to carry you? Wow, Mutt, I didn't know you were like that." Kaiba said with a smirk. Joey lightly blushed, but wasn't too sure what Kaiba was trying to say. Kaiba thought so too. _I have no idea what I'm saying but it seems to make sense.  
_"Kaiba, just leave. Thank you for carin' enough to bring me to the room and makin' sure I actually made it." Joey said and turned his back to the brunet. _Oh, you're not getting rid of me that easily, Puppy, this is __**my**__ house.... Hold on, did I just think of him as a puppy?  
_"I think I should make you sleep in the basement, since that's where mutts sleep. I can have one of my servants set up a small blanket for you to curl on top of." He said. Joey growled but said nothing. Kaiba smirked his way out of the room.

Over the weekend, things between the gang and Kaiba went back to normal. On Monday at school, they found out that this was the only day of school for the week. Everyone was wondering why, but no one knew.  
"I can't think of any explanation." Ryou said while they were all walking together in the hallway before lunch.  
"Yeah, the only thing I can think of that happened is that someone bribed the school board to hold a 6-day weekend." Atem said. They all stared at each other and said "Kaiba" in unison.

At lunch, they sat together and ate and talked as normal. Then Kaiba entered the lunchroom and the entire place went silent. Even Bakura shut up for a second. Kaiba walked gracefully across the lunchroom and stopped at their table.

"I need to talk to you." He said, staring at no one in particular. He turned around and walked away. They all looked at each other.  
"What the hell was _that_ about? And who the hell is he talking to?" Tristan asked.  
"Well, I think he's expecting whoever it was to follow him. I vote Joey." Bakura says. Said blonde snorts.  
"I don't think it was me, Bakura. If anyone, it's either Yugi or Atem." Yugi stands up and says "Joey, maybe you should go."  
"What?! But he wasn't talkin' ta me, it was you!" Joey complains.

"Who cares?! Just go find out who he was talking to and then come back!" Duke says.  
"Fine!" Joey says, gets up, and follows Kaiba. He saw Kaiba already at the other end of the hallway, turning into the boys' bathroom. They go inside.  
"Kaiba, who were ya talkin' ta? Ya didn't really say." Joey asks.  
"It was you, Mutt." Kaiba responds. Joey scowls.  
"Then what the hell do ya want?! Lunch is the only thing I look forward ta everyday!" He turns to leave but feels Kaiba grab his forearm and turn him back.

"Don't go yet." Kaiba says.  
"Whatta ya want, Kaiba?" Joey says irritatedly. Their eyes lock. Kaiba moves closer to Joey as Joey has no idea what to do while thinking the worst.  
Kaiba continues to close in on Joey as he starts to feel hot. Suddenly, Kaiba reached and locked the bathroom door behind Joey. Blonde sighed in relief, but felt all confused inside. Kaiba walks toward one of the windows.  
"Joey..." he begins. "...I _am_ the one that bribed the school board to cancel school for the rest of the week. I would've had them make it so that today was off too, but it was too late and there was no way they could tell all of the students in time. Also, a part of me wanted to see you."

"Wha?" Joey muttered. He was thrown off when Kaiba called him by his actual name. "First of all, why are ya tellin' me this?"  
"Because I know everyone's been wondering and I wanted someone to know." He answered.  
"O...kay...." Joey said awkwardly. "And why did ya wanna see me? Ya saw me at the party."  
Kaiba takes a bit longer to answer.

"And why'd ya lock the door?" Joey asks and looks behind him at the lock. Kaiba turns around revealing a new feature on his face of light pink.  
"I locked it so no one could interrupt us. And I wanted to see you because...." Kaiba hesitated.  
"Because what, Kaiba?" Joey said, confused.  
"...because I...." Kaiba took his time. "....I missed you." His face was now a dark pink.

Joey stood there in utter shock. "Ya..." Joey started. "...missed.....me??" Kaiba nodded slowly, turned around and hid his face in his hands.  
"I know it sounds really wrong and it's embarrassing, but I felt you should know. I've never felt like this before, let alone done this before. I had no idea how to react. Ever since the party—"  
"The party?" Joey interrupted. "What happened at the party? As far as I remember, nothin' happened. Except maybe when I woke up and you were inches away from my face. But ya told me I'd fallen out."  
Kaiba turned to him and said "You _did_ fall out. But I'm talking about what happened before we even reached the room."  
Joey took a step back. "What happened?"

Kaiba sighed. "I was bringing you up the stairs, but before I could get to them, Bakura shouted for us to stop. He said to look above us. We looked and saw that there was..... mistletoe hanging there." Joey's eyes widen in surprise.  
"Did we.......?" Kaiba looked to the side with his face now red, and nodded. "We _had_ to kiss—everyone was insisting. I swore to Bakura I'd beat the hell out of him, but he won that argument. I still didn't want to, but you were drunk and you grabbed my face and kissed me. I noticed that you kind of... got into it. Ever since, that's all I think about." He admitted.

Joey simply stood there stunned to the core. He couldn't move, he could think, he was like a mannequin with a pulse. Kaiba looked at Joey for his reaction, but misinterpreted his silence. He closed his eyes fast as he felt ashamed at the way he thought Joey was taking this. "Listen, Joey, you don't have to say anything. I just.... wanted you to know for some reason." Kaiba said and hid himself in a stall. After several minutes, Joey finally found his voice and was able to think.

"Kaiba..." he began, searching for said brunet, "Kaiba, please come out. I need to tell you something." He decisively came out after two minutes. He'd realized that Joey suddenly started talking right instead of using his street slang. Joey walked over to him.  
"Kaiba, how did you feel after that? How did you feel the next morning?"  
"At first, I hoped it was a dream, but then I started thinking about it. Take it however you may, but that kiss was very interesting to me. I didn't know a person like yourself could kiss like that and I wanted more." He looked at Joey. _Okay, this is so not me. I don't say how I feel, less to the person I supposedly hate. But after that kiss, he wasn't someone I hated anymore; it transformed my manner of thinking, now he's someone I lo...._ he wasn't able to complete the thought. His eyes widened as he felt Joey press his lips to his own. Kaiba put his arms around Joey in an embrace.

_You wanted more, Seto Kaiba, then you can have more. I've been waiting for an opportunity like this._ Joey thought as he put his arms around the brunet's neck. They parted but kept each other in their arms. Each gasped for air.

"You are such a mystery, Seto." Joey told him.  
"As are you, Joey Wheeler. But why...?" Kaiba asked.  
"I know I've hidden it pretty well, but I do like you. As a matter of fact, I think I love you, Seto."  
Said brunet smiled and said, "I think I love you too."  
They kissed and shortly after, they left the school together. It was now fifth period.

"I wonder what happened to Joey and Kaiba." Yugi says.  
"Joey said he was going to tame a dragon....don't ask what he meant 'cause I don't know." Ryou says.  
Bakura begins to laugh. _Let's hope there's a Mutt left after the dragon gets through with him._

* * *

_Well, there it is! A new story for everyone to enjoy. It didn't take me that long to write, but I had to add a lot more detail to it. I hope everyone likes it. But it doesn't matter if you don't. Please leave me reviews! Whether you liked it, loved it, hated it...whatever! Just as long as you enjoyed it!_


End file.
